


Take It Slow

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2019 [29]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Peter parker's "internship"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 22:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Kinktober prompt 30- cock warming !________________________He loved their arrangement more than anything. He loved to please Mr. Stark.





	Take It Slow

**Author's Note:**

> Can't believe there's only one day left of kinktober. Wow. For all of you that have stuck with my bullshit all month 💕💕💕💕💕

Peter had a simple task. All he had to do was sit under Tony's desk, keeping the soft cock in his mouth until Tony decided that he wanted more.

Tony loved their little arrangement. He got a beautiful young boy that obeyed his every command and Peter got the discipline and controlling voice that he needed in his life. It was pretty perfect.

Although, sometimes it got a little bit tiring. Once it had been a couple hours and Peter's legs started falling asleep. And his jaw started to ache.

But he never stopped. And he never safeworded out. He just wanted to be good for Tony. His master.

So it had been a few hours, Peter was nearly asleep as he laid with his head between Tony's thighs, his soft cock enveloped in the warmth of the boy's mouth.

And Tony was in the middle of a meeting. He had some kind of mandatory meeting with Pepper about the future of the company and how they should manage the finances and blah blah blah. Tony barely heard any of it.

He decided that he didn't want to listen to Pep and he really wanted Peter to start using that talented mouth of his.

So he tapped the top of Peter's head, their signal for more.

Immediately, Peter sprang into action. He ran his tongue over the length in his mouth, bobbing his head slightly as he worked to get Mr. Stark hard.

He loved their arrangement more than anything. He loved to please Mr. Stark. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment or follow me on tumblr at starker-sins !
> 
> My inbox is open for prompts, comments, random questions you have. Anything! Just come talk to me if you want to!


End file.
